La revancha de Toph
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Porque la histertia materna conbinada con la navidad pueden causar muchos estragos. AU. Semi Taang, Semi Zutara. Primer intento de comedia. Respuesta al reto de Juri


**La revancha de Toph**

La niña dio un largo suspiro mientras escuchaba los gritos y ordenes de su madre.

-¡Y que no se les olvide el pavo! ¡Ni el ponche! Esa _cena_ debe estar lista antes de las 7- gritó en medio de su histeria navideña la señora Bei Fong.

Esas eran las razones por la cual odiaba la _navidad_. Demasiado rojo, blanco, verde, dorado, etc.

Salió hacia su habitación era demasiada histeria materna para su gusto, deseaba un paseo pero su madre se pondría más histérica, si es que eso podía suceder. Una sonrisa de malicia se formó en sus labios mientras cogía un abrigo y salía de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

…………….…….

-Tengo frío- murmuró el joven, su compañera lo miro un instante y sonrío divertida mientras seguían avanzando por el parque.

-¿Es que acaso en donde vivías no había _nieve_?- dijo divertida la ojiazul sonriendo de manera afable.

-Pues, déjame recordar…- contestó sarcásticamente mientras ponía un dedo sobre su mentón como si estuviera pensando- ¡Ah! Ya recordé... ¡QUE EN LA NACION DEL FUEGO NO NIEVA!- gritó exaltado, mirando la expresión de leve enojo en el rostro de la castaña.

-Discúlpeme, majestad. No quise alterarlo- expresó en voz baja, haciendo un pequeño puchero. El joven cayó cuenta de que su comentario, o más bien la manera en la que lo dijo, había hecho sentir mal a su amiga, miró el blanco suelo.

-Lo siento, Katara- musitó arrepentido –Soy un estupido.

-No eres estupido- le respondió ella, recuperando su sonrisa, Zuko también sonrío ante las palabras de ella – Solo idiota- canturreó alegremente alejándose de él.

-¡Hey!- protestó al momento que corría para alcanzarla.

Llegó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano, causando un leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por el color de su piel. Llegaron hasta el _auto_ de él y ambos entraron sin decir nada.

Zuko encendió el stereo y empezó a buscar alguna canción que les gustara a ambos.

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

Empezó a sonar la "When I'm gone". Katara cantaba en voz baja, al igual que Zuko, que miraba de reojo a su amiga, una pequeña sonrisa se formó de manera inconsciente en sus labios

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

Ambos cantaban con más fuerza y luego reían por su mala afinación.

-Cantas horrible- dijo él sonriendo. Ella le sacó la lengua y contesto.

-Pues tú cantas como un ornitorrinco.

-No sabía que los ornitorrincos cantaran.

-No lo hacen, pero suenas como su graznido.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa eres- murmuró.

Esa era básicamente su relación desde que se habían conocido hacía unos dos años; insultos, risas, comentarios sarcásticos, y mucha música eran los elementos diarios de su amistad.

El stereo seguía sonando, pero los jóvenes habían parado de cantar y sólo observaban por el parabrisas. La nieve caía lentamente, produciendo cierta sensación de paz… Katara miró hacia la derecha y vio en la acera una gorra verde muy conocida.

-¡Detente, Zuko!- Gritó de repente, asustando a su compañero y haciendo que frenara de golpe, era una suerte que la calle no estuviera tan transitada, porque de haberlo estado se hubieran estrellado contra algún otro automóvil.

Katara bajó el cristal de su puerta y asomó su cabeza.

-¡Toph! ¡Hey, Toph!- empezó a llamar a la persona de gorra verde, agitando su mano para llamar su atención. El individuo la miró…

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan gritona?-preguntó acercándose a ella. Katara miró a su amiga seriamente, y luego sonrío de manera dulce, como siempre.

-Entra al coche, hay frío afuera- dijo mientras quitaba el seguro a la portezuela trasera.

La ojiverde entró y tomó asiento en medio de sus amigos.

-Hola, Zuko- Dijo animada, él la miró durante un momento.

-¿Como es que tu madre te dejó salir?- cuestionó algo preocupado, al fin y al cabo, Toph era como una hermana pequeña para él… Una muy malcriada hermanita.

-Bueno… El hecho es que ella no lo sabe- contesto sacando la lengua.

-¡Toph! Eso no se hace, sabes como…- Katara empezó a regañarla mientras Zuko y Toph se miraban, ambos rodaron los ojos y susurraron.

-Ahí va de nuevo…

………………………………

-¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!! ¡Trágate esa señor del Fuego!- Gritó animado el niño señalando la pantalla del monitor mientras reía por su victoria. Un anciano entró a su habitación con una sonrisa amable.

-Aang, no hagas tanto escándalo o tu madre se dará cuenta que te deje abrir mi regalo antes de hora- murmuró este.

-Si, abuelo Gyatso- dijo apenado el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Vamos, Aang… No tienes que ser tan respetuoso- se acercó a su nieto y revolvió los cabellos del niño.

-¡Aang! ¡Arréglate! ¡La fiesta empezara en unas horas!- La voz de su madre resonó por la casa, haciendo sobresaltar al pelinegro.

-Ya voy, ma'- respondió alegremente mientras se empezaba a quitar la sudadera y las pantuflas.

-No quieres que _Santa Claus_ se olvide de tu regalo- Canturreó alegremente la mujer desde el segundo piso. Aang y Gyatso se miraron durante un instante…

-Un año más no le hará daño- susurró el hombre. Aang sonrío alegremente antes de contestar.

-Si, mamá, no podemos dejar a Santa esperando…- _"ni a Toph"_ pensó el chico, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

_-Dime que iras- dijo con aburrimiento mientras se hurgaba con el dedo uno de sus oídos._

_-No lo se… No se si tu mamá ya invito a mi familia- contestó él._

_-Pues no me importa, yo te invito, se feliz y aparécete ahí, pies ligeros- contestó, o más bien ordenó._

_-Si, señora- respondió Aang._

_-No llegues tarde y te enseñare a sacar el combo de _Earth-bender_, y si me da ganas el de _Fire-bender_ también- expresó antes de alejarse de él, antes de que viera el imperceptible sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas._

_-No lo haré- murmuró Aang para si mismo, y una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro._

…………………………

-Muy bien. Llegamos, Toph- Dijo Zuko estacionando el coche y mirando a la niña.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a mi casa?- refunfuño ella.

-Porque tienes que arreglarte, y no queremos que tu madre se ponga peor de lo que debe estar ahora mismo- contestó Katara.

-Quizás ya llamó a la policía- murmuró Zuko con una sonrisa.

-Quizás al ejército- contesto la morena.

-No lo duden- musitó Toph antes de bajar del coche –Han de saber que me vengare hoy en la fiesta por su traición- añadió enojada antes de cerrar la portezuela y dirigirse al portón de su casa.

Zuko arrancó justo cuando se escuchó un gritó.

-¡¡¡OH, TOPH!!! ¡¡¡PENSE QUE TE HABÍAN SECUESTRADO!!!- El ambarino miró a la castaña.

-Y esto es todos los días- dijeron al unísono mientras partían a dejar a la chica en su casa.

El tráfico que minutos antes estaba tranquilo, ahora se había vuelto bastante pesado, haciendo más lento el trayecto al hogar de Katara.

-Y… ¿que te pondrás esta noche?- preguntó la ojiazul sin ánimos.

-Lo que encuentre en el armario- contestó si despegar la vista del frente.

-Umh… No se te nota muy contento-murmuró y le dirigió una sonrisa. Zuko la miró con rapidez y contesto el gesto.

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino, Katara se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo antes de bajar del automóvil.

-Gracias- dijo y entró a su casa. Volteó a la derecha y vio a su padre y a Sokka espiando por la ventana de la sala. Lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

-Ejemp… ¿A quien observaban?- preguntó.

-Al futuro ex-novio de mi hija- contestó Hakoda, sin haberse dado cuenta a quien respondía. La mueca de enojo en el rostro de Katara se hizo mayor mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

-¿Y porque dices ex-novio?- cuestionó otra vez.

-Bueno, porque nadie besa a mi hermanita sin que yo lo gol…- dijo Sokka mientras volteaba hacia su encuestadora –pee…-terminó de decir en voz baja. Su padre también se dio cuenta y tragó saliva asustado por la mirada de furia de su hija.

-¡Arg! Hombres tenían que ser- dijo enojada mientras subía a su habitación.

-Creo que esta vez si la enojaron- reprendió la voz de Gran-gran, desde la cocina.

Sokka y Hakoda se miraron durante unos instantes.

-Tu abuela tiene razón- murmuró el adulto.

-Si, Gran-gran siempre sabe- contestó su hijo.

-Fue tu culpa- dijo el hombre y salió corriendo de la sala.

-si, fue mi… ¡¡¡hey!!!- gritó Sokka corriendo tras su padre.

Katara salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras que con otra secaba su cabello, se acercó al armario para buscar la ropa que se pondría esa noche. Sin aviso previo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a un descuidado Sokka que miraba al suelo.

-Oye, Katara. De parte mía y de pa… ¡¡Katara por el amor a cielo!! ¿Qué nuestra difunta madre no te enseño a vestirte en el baño?- Gritó alterado… de nuevo.

-¡Pues podrías aprender a tocar la puerta!- contestó de igual manera la morena -¡Largo de aquí!- el muchacho obedeció no sin antes quejarse y decir sus discursos de "hermano mayor".

La chica suspiró cuando logro sacar a su hermano. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su guardarropa y siguió buscando aquel vestido blanco.

_-¿Que tal se me ve?- preguntó alegremente._

_-Bien- contestó el distraído muchacho, mientras cuidaba las bolsas de ella._

_-¡Ni siquiera me has mirado!- exclamó la morena._

_-¿Que quieres que te diga? Que te ves…- Calló mientras observaba cuidadosamente a su amiga, el vestido blanco moldeaba su cuerpo, resaltando algunos encantos que el chico, "intentaba" pasar desapercibidos (fallando en el intento, por supuesto)… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –Perfecta- musitó él. Ella se volteó a otro lado notablemente sonrojada._

_-Umh… Gracias- contesto en el mismo tono de voz. Fue en ese momento en que Zuko se dio cuenta que llevar a Katara a sus compras navideñas no era tan malo._

-Perfecta- murmuró ella mirándose al espejo, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

………………………………..

Intentó acomodar apropiadamente la corbata roja, pero por enésima vez falló. Totalmente derrotado deshizo un poco el molesto trapo. Se sentó en la _cama _mientras su primo entraba a la pieza.

-Dieciocho dulces años y el pequeño todavía no sabe amarrar una simple corbata- dijo de manera burlona Lu Ten. Zuko tomó una almohada y la aventó en la cara del otro.

-Cállate, que recuerdo claramente a cierto chico que no podía dormir sin luz de noche hasta los 13 años- contestó echando una mirada igual de burlesca.

-¡Oye! La oscuridad me aterra… aterraba- compuso ante la ceja arqueada de su primo.

-Lo que digas- murmuró Zuko, incorporándose y mirando Lu Ten. El mayor observó el despeinado cabello de su primo y empezó a reír levemente, causando algo de confusión en el menor – ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada… Sólo estaba pensando, que seguramente hoy en la madrugada, tu cabello estará así o más despeinado- respondió mientras reía más fuerte, cosa que dejo a Zuko aun más desconcertado.

-¿Que quieres decir con ello?- cuestionó nuevamente. Mientras su primo suspiraba como si Zuko fuera un niño chiquito al que hubiera que explicarle todo con palitos y manzanitas. Metió una mano en su bolsillo de su pantalón y una sonrisilla se formó en sus labios.

-Nada, nada…- Se acercó Lu Ten al otro y tomó asiento a su lado, mientras pasaba una mano sobre los hombros del menor y dejando su mano en el bolsillo de este –Mira, primo; se que hoy es navidad, y que es una buena fecha para dar regalos… pero, por favor, no le vayas a regalar a Tía Ursa el privilegio de ser abuela de un lindo bebe de ojos azules- Se levantó con rapidez y salió de cuarto como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Zuko miró con horror la puerta por donde segundos antes su "adorado" primo había salido, comprendiendo perfectamente las insinuaciones de "ese". Metió con cuidado su mano al bolsillo de su traje y extrajo un paquetito de plástico con una peculiar forma en el centro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LU TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!- gritó mientras sostenía el _condón_ en su mano – ¡Eres hombre muerto!- añadió.

El pelinegro se limitaba a reír a carcajada limpia, en la sala. Ursa entró a la habitación y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Que hiciste esta vez?- dijo dulcemente.

-Sólo salvarte de ser abuela, tía- contestó sonriendo a la mujer- Algún día me lo agradecerán- dijo pasando a su lado apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella antes de salir del salón. Dejando a una muy boquiabierta Ursa.

…………………………………

-Córtate el bigote- volvió a ordenar ella.

-Que no lo haré- repitió él su respuesta.

-Que te lo cortes- insistió la pelinegra.

-¡Que no seas necia! No lo voy a hacer- dijo Haru hastiado.

-Pues si no lo vas a hacer… ¡No te besare!- amenazó Azula a su novio.

-¡Huy que me miedo!- se burló el chico de ella. Ella hizo un puchero mientras lo veía arreglase el infame bigote.

-Ahora comprendo todo- musitó con actitud de dolor –tu…- dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza al ojiverde –tu amas mas a tu bigote que a mi- añadió soltando unas lagrimas mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

Haru la miró durante un instante y luego se pegó en la frente como solía hacerlo Sokka.

-Porque a mí, Agni- murmuró –Nota mental, hacer que Azula deje de ver anime- añadió mirando a su novia que seguía haciendo sus dramatizaciones- Y que sea pronto- volvió a decir.

……………………………

-Buenas noches- Dijo alegremente los Señores Bei Fong a la familia de Aang.

-Buenas noches- contestó el Sr. Gyatso, mientras su nieto miraba a todos lados buscando algo.

-Aang, se amable y saluda a los anfitriones- dijo la madre de este.

-Si ma', en cuanto encuentre a Momo- contestó mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Momo? ¿Quién es Momo?- preguntó la anfitriona - ¿Es acaso uno de los invitados?

-No- respondió el chico con una sonrisa –Es mi lemur, pero se salio de mi ropa.

La madre de Toph palideció de inmediato, ya que tenía una extraña fobia a casi todo mamífero que no fuese común (es decir cualquier animal que no sean perros o gatos, aunque… era alérgica a ellos); su esposo miró al chiquillo con un rostro nada amable, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un animalillo peludo aterrizo, literalmente, sobre la cabeza de la señora Bei Fong.

-¡Momo!- exclamó con alegría el chico, mientras la vista de la señora se topó con los grandes ojos verdes del animalillo.

Un grito llenó la recepción, causando que los presentes voltearan a ver hacia la puerta encontrándose con una muy alterada señora Bei Fong que empezaba a correr por la habitación con un pequeño animal sobre la cabeza. Algunas personas no pudieron evitar el reírse ante la escena y otros aguantaron las ganas de hacerlo, aunque sus rojos rostros los delataban.

Era una escena bastante gracioso, ver a la señora Bei Fong corriendo por la habitación (rastrando el elegante vestido que semanas antes había presumido ser de diseñador) mientras su esposo, Aang, la madre de este y el señor Gyatso la perseguían en un vano intento de calmarla; y no había que olvidar a Momo, quien al parecer, había decidido que la cabeza de la dama era un buen lugar para descansar.

Una sonora carcajada resonó en el lugar. Aang se quedó quieto frente a las escaleras reconociendo aquel sonido, aunque al mirar la dueña de esas risotadas le costó un poco reconocerla. Pues ver a su amiga vestida de esa manera tan… femenina, no era algo de todos los días. Los cabellos que normalmente estaban enredados, si no es que estaba usando una gorra, se hallaban ahora recogidos en una coleta alta con una cinta verde adornando, mientras dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Además sus fachas sucias y rasgadas, fueron sustituidas por un vestido del mismo color de la cinta.

Era algo tan irreal, tan raro… y sin embargo, le agradaba. Las risas de la niña y los gritos de los adultos sacaron al chico de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Toph!- exclamó alegremente, observando como los ojos de Toph se llenaban de lágrimas por tanto reír.

-Eres un tonto… Ja, ja, ja- dijo entre risas. Se calmó después de unos instantes y volteó hacia su madre que seguía corriendo, preguntándose como lo haría con aquellos tacones de aguja y de 10 centímetros de alto –En serio te luciste, Pies ligeros- murmuró –Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor- empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar junto a él –Gracias por el regalo- añadió la ojiverde con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Esto, ejemp… No es nada- contestó Aang con nerviosismo al tiempo que jugaba su cabello.

Ambos chicos se miraron durante un instante hasta que un flash los cegó.

-¡Oh, se ven tan lindo juntos!– dijo la escandalosa voz de Ty Lee, que les sonreía con cámara en mano – ¡Otra foto! Pero ahora que Toph le de un besito- Aang y Toph bajaron la vista ya que sus rostros se habían puesto tan rojos que hasta la nariz de Rodolfo el _reno_ tendría celos.

-Calla- Mai jaló una de las trenzas de la castaña y se la empezó a llevar casi a rastras –Vamos por haya- añadió con monotonía.

-Gracias, Mai- gritó alegremente Aang, la aludida sólo alzó la mano como si no le importara le importara, ya que de hecho, no lo hacía. El niño volteó a ver a su amiga y la tomó de la mano -Vamos por ponche.

Al pasar junto a un mueble vieron a la madre de ella recostada y a su esposo dándole un poco de agua. Pero no había rastro de la mascota del chiquillo.

-¿Dónde estará Momo?- murmuró él, y como si de una plegaria se tratara, el pequeño lemur se poso sobre su hombro –Hey, amiguito, ¿te divertiste?- jugó con la cabecita del animalillo y luego siguió su camino con Toph.

……………………………….

-¡Te dije que te cubrieras un poco más!- gritó Sokka de nuevo.

-¡Papá! Dile a Sokka que se calle- gritó Katara. Hakoda intentaba no hacerles caso, pero ya eran 15 minutos de que los morenos peleaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-¿Qué acaso no se pueden comportar como adolescentes?- exclamó exasperado el hombre, su madre lo miró y recordó los tiempos en que él peleaba así con Bato, aunque este no fuese su hermano.

-¡Llegamos!- intervino ella. Katara dejo de patear a su hermano y sonrió, abrió la puerta con rapidez y bajo antes que nadie. El chico la siguió con rostro aburrido.

-Seguro quieres ver a tu novio- musitó, comentario que le costo una bola de nieve estampada en su boca.

La ojiazul llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

-¿Tu también acabas de llegar?- dijo una voz a su espalda. Ella volteó y se encontró con Zuko.

-Hola… Si acabo de llegar- contestó acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. El ambarino sonrío.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí!- señaló Azula marco de la puerta, Katara y Zuko miraron sobre sus cabezas, encontrándose con un pequeño ramo de _muérdago_.

-Oh no- susurraron los adolescentes y una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro de la ambarina.

-Oh si… Ahora…

-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!- gritaron Toph y Aang que acababan de abrir la puerta tras el llamado del timbre.

Zuko y Katara se miraron un momento, y se acercaron para besarse. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Todos miraban expectantes, incluso Hakoda, Kanna, Ursa, Iroh… Pero los que más lo disfrutaban era sin duda Lu Ten, Azula, Haru, Toph y Aang… Mientras Sokka… bueno Sokka era agarrado por Lu Ten y Haru, evitando que se tirara encima del que (en sus propias palabras) "robaba la inocencia de su dulce hermanita"

Cuando los labios de los chicos estaban casi pegados, un chorro de agua calló sobre ellos empapándolos completamente.

-¡Venganza!- gritó Toph alegremente mientras los muchachos la volteaban a ver sorprendidos.

-Ahora si…- murmuraron y luego empezaron a correr tras ella.

Todos miraban la fila de chicos que corrían por toda la casa persiguiendo a la Bei Fong. Jarrones caían, refrescos volaban, los gritos de los papas de Toph resonaban y la casa caía a pedazos…

Ya cuando todos cayeron cansados, vieron a los adultos mirándolos con reproche. Una sonrisa nerviosa adorno el rostro de los chicos.

-¿Feliz Navidad?- exclamaron en coro, mientras las miradas de enojo crecían más…

……………………..……..

Zuko, Haru y Aang siguieron tallando el piso, mientras las chicas recogían los destrozos.

-Bueno… Año Nuevo en mi casa- dijo Aang alegre, mientras las miradas de odio se posaban en él.

Bueno… Antes que nada… ¡Feliz Navidad!...

Es la primera que festejo con ustedes y me siento feliz de poder darles esto de regalo (sobre todo a Juri, que casi me pega con un látigo por su santo reto).

No tengo idea de que poner en las notas de autor, pero… en serio… no tengo idea xDDD.

Supongo que pondré mas notas en mi LJ, pero no creo que ahora mismo. Ojala les guste, y dejen review (si les gusto, si no… Si piensan que su escritora es un asco para la comedia porque ella lo cree, para lo que deseen)

Se que algunos personajes estan algo OoC cof, cof, Azula cof, cof pero, no creo que le cause un gran trauma… Quizás haga una historia de  
AzulaVSHarustache Haru con bigote…

Bueno, ahora si me voy, porque hay que preparar el pavo xDD.


End file.
